


Nico comes home to Will part 1

by fanficforlife2021



Series: Nico and Will [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, nico di angelo - Fandom, will solace - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficforlife2021/pseuds/fanficforlife2021
Summary: Nico goes home to see Will and have some fun.all characters depicted are 18+
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Nico and Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nico comes home to Will part 1

all characters depicted are 18+ 

The night breeze drifted through the trees as Nico walked into camp half-blood grazing by the archway that was the entrance into his { home } he really didn't like calling it that, with all the bad memories that came along with it,  
entering the site where he received the news of his sisters passing, his first sister at least, Bionca, his other sister Hazel lived at the camp  
Jupiter along with her boyfriend Frank, Nico was back at camp only to see his boyfriend Will, mostly that was the only reason< he didn't want to  
admit it but he also wanted to see Percy his old crush from back when he was younger and foolish but he knew he would never forget Percy or the fantasies he had/has about him still, he sometimes tells will about them but he rarely would go into detail. In my dreams' sighed Nico as he kept walking along the path, in moments he saw a few lights coming from the house, the house where  
the oracle resided in the attic far far away from the campers, Nico guessed that Chiron was still awake doing something or other,  
Nico knew it was always a risk to walk into camp so later at night but that's when he liked to travel and also at night shadow  
traveling worked better and was easier on him, Nico continued to walk silently as death as he drew near wills cabin, the cabin of apollo the sun god and god of other things, Nico tended to forget Nico slithered around the building brushing his black as night hair  
out of his face making sure he didn't make a sound, Nico!" somebody whispered. Nico twirled around quickly with his obsidian sword drawn and almost decapitated  
his blonde boyfriend, Will smiled and said; put that away before you take my head off and the camp losses its best medic' Nico blushed as he put his black sword  
away in its sheath, sorry babe" he said timidly and quietly, as he normally was always quiet and almost shy around his boyfriend even though they have done many adventures  
together and also see each other naked multiple times Nico was always stunned by Wills beauty, Will was a handsome young man for sure but he was no apollo with decently long blonde hair  
that swept his face and chiseled jaw.Will smirked as he recognizes the look on Nicos face  
come on babe' let's go he said. he grabbed his black-haired boyfriend's hand and pulled him away from apollos cabin and through the camp staying out of sight from other campers, I have something planned  
for this weekend' said will as he continued to pull Nico along, and what's this plan? asked Nico nervously, you have to wait and see' said will. for now, I only want to be with you said Will  
what are we going to do tonight? said Nico with a sexy smile and a hopeful thought running through his head, Will just winked at him  
Nico knew that meant good things. Will and Nico walking into Nico's dark cabin which of course was empty because Nico and Hazel were the only ones that used it and Hazel was of course at the other godly camp.  
They walked into the cabin and closed the door, as soon as that door shut Will grabbed Nico by the waist and pushed him into  
the nearest wall Wow said Nico as he almost lost his breath, Will got really close to Nico's ear and whispered ' I missed you baby' then started kissing Nico's ear making Nico blush and start to moan a little  
Will pulled away from Nico's ear and got within a half-inch from his lovers face lips a centimeter away from each other both men breathing slightly rugged, did you miss me too? asked Will looking deep into Nico's eyes, every second of every day' said Nico almost at a whisper, good' said Will, show me' Nic heard that and grabbed Wills head and started  
to kiss him passionately and slowly. for about a minute the guys made out until Will growled and grabbed Nico and almost threw him on the bed.  
then jumped on top of him continuing to kiss him, then he sat up and pulled off his t-shirt, when he did that Nico pushed his upper body off the bed using his arms and  
started to kiss all over Will chest and stomach, making will shudder, Nico may look weak but he is definitely not and he proved that when he grabbed will and flipped positions putting Nico on top surprising will  
Nico continued his path along wills stomach kissing his abs as he went along, down wills body toward his final destination.  
Nico reached the tops of wills pants and looked up at him and sai' I'm taking these off" with a teasing smile, ok" said will Nico slowly unbuttoned the pants and pulled  
them off will and tossed them on the floor, then he took a moment to appreciate Wills sexy body even in the dim-lit room he still loved looking at him, then he noticed exactly what he wanted. Wills rock hard cock laying in his Andrew Christenson jockstrap  
Nico smiled and looked at his lover, exited or something? he said with a little wink, no shit sherlock' said Will rolled his eyes, are you going to do something about it? Nico tilted his head to the side  
hmm maybe I will, then he leaned down and kissed wills hard cock through the jock, starting at the base and lick up toward the head all while the throbbing cock lay constraining in the underwear, making will moan.  
Nico with a knowing smile pulled down wills underwear letting the monster free, as it sprang up in all its 8 and a half inches,  
making Nico almost drool looking at it in all its glory, while it throbbed, damn it Nico! do something babe said will'  
of course, baby said Nico. almost laughing at his lover's torment. he got close and breathed heavily on wills cock making it jump a little, he looked up at will as he slowly took the head of the cock in his mouth  
making will wither ing bed almost unable to stand the feeling of Nico's hot mouth around his girth, Nico continued what he was doing and started to swirl his tongue around the head and around the piss slit, then he took it all in his mouth pushing his head into the few pubes Will have, when Nico did that will almost cummed, he cried out HOLY FUCK! babe your gonna make me cum if your not carful he said, good' said Nico, I want you hot cum  
all over my mouth and throat, he said and he slow;y jerked Wills cock in his hand, damn baby said will, you'll get what you want,  
with that Nico put the throbbing member back in his mouth and started to work his magic again, within moments Will shouted; BABE IM CUMMING!!! as to ropes of hot sticky cum shot out of his cock spraying Nico in the face and in his mouth,  
Nico quickly put the cock in his mouth and continued to drink the cum flowing out of his lovers cock swallowing all of it, fuck that was an amazing babe, said will as he pulled Nico up and kissed him, then he looked at him in the ey and sai, now your turn' he grabbed Nico and put him in doggy position, with his soft white ass wiggling in the air, tempting will, ready? he asked Nico, who nodded, with that nod Will pushed apart Nico's ass cheeks  
revealing a pretty pink hole which he leaned in and kissed the started to kiss, within moments he was thrusting his tongue in and out of Nico's tight hole making him moan, which only turned will on more to  
continue to tongue fuck his lover until Nico cried out Will! just fuck me already! almost begging for it. ok baby said Will, he leaned over and grabbed some lube off the nightstand, and applied it to Nico's hole and now wills re-hardened cock, slowly said Nico  
you know how tight I get, I know baby said will, as he slowly pushed the head of his cock into his half-blood lover making Nico moan, Will continue to push in making himself grown and almost lost control  
but he got ahold of himself and continued to push in all the way to the hilt, once Will was all the way inside nic he leaned down to his ear  
and asked, are you ok? yes, babe, said Nico, now fuck me, daddy! Will obliged and started to thrust in and out of Nico making Nico moan loudly, fuck Babe your so big! he cried out, making Will fuck him a little slower and dipper. come on Babe' fuck me harder said Nico, Will obliged and almost pulled all the way out thrust back in backing Nico cry out with pleasure. yes, Baby, that's it' Nicos almost screamed out, Fuck baby, Your so tight' Will growled out almost grinding his teeth together, if I don't slow down I'm gonna cum in you' Will said, Fuck yeah Babe! cum in my tight hole' Nico moaned out. make me your's Will! breed this tight hole that's only yours. fuck yeah baby Will moaned as he thrust back in one last time and Cummed deep in Nico's ass. collapsing on top of him, sweating profusely.

if you enjoyed let me know and I will continue the story.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall want part 2 let me know.


End file.
